1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch system, and more particularly, to a touch system improved to perform touch recognition by providing a plurality of chips in a touchscreen panel having a large screen.
2. Related Art
A touch system includes a touchscreen panel in which a plurality of driving lines and a plurality of sensing lines are formed. The touch system provides driving signals to the plurality of driving lines and senses touch by using sensing signals of the plurality of sensing lines, which correspond to the driving signals. The number of the driving lines and the number of the sensing lines may be changed according to the size and resolution of the touchscreen panel.
The touch system has been applied to various applications including smart phones, and is demanded to be applied to an application having a large screen. In order to satisfy such a demand, the touch system may be configured to divide the touchscreen panel having a large screen into two areas and to use two chips that perform sensing in each area. In most cases, the touch system is designed to differentially amplify the sensing signals of the sensing lines in consideration of a noise problem and the like.
However, in the case of simultaneously driving and sensing the aforementioned divided areas by using two chips that perform the differential amplification, inter-chip interference may occur in a boundary area, and a problem may occur in data processing for a sensing signal of the boundary area due to noise by the inter-chip interference.